La Guerra de las Aldeas Galácticas
by DJeyaka
Summary: Konoha necesita dinero y aprovecha la visita de un director de cine para conseguirlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

_El 2010 había llegado a Konoha y ésta ya podía sentir el efecto de la crisis financiera mundial. Cada vez se hacían menos y menos misiones, debido a que Tsunade se había gastado gran parte del presupuesto de la aldea en juegos del azar y no había suficiente dinero para pagarle a los ninjas. Se encuentran en la oficina Tsunade, Shizune y los dos viejos que siempre andan jodiendo tras ella para que trabaje como debe._

Tsunade: Bueno gente creo que este es el fin.

Viejo: ¿El fin? ¿El fin de qué?

Tsunade: ¿Cómo que de qué vejete? ¡Qué se acabó! ¡Se esfumó! ¡Se jodió Konoha! No hay dinero para pagarle a los empleados. No hay de otra… ¡es un hecho! pondremos impuestos.

Vieja: No puedes poner más impuestos Tsunade. El pueblo no puede seguir pagando por tus errores.

Tsunade: ¿Mis errores? No han sido mis errores. Yo no fui la que dejo que invadiera Orochimaru. Reponernos de esa fue muy costoso; gran parte del presupuesto se fue en reparar Konoha casi completa.

Vieja: ¿Y tú obsesión por los juegos del azar qué?

Tsunade: (Un poco avergonzada) Ah, eso. Bueno… em… eso tampoco ha sido mi culpa.

Vieja: ¿Ah no, entonces de quien?

Tsunade: La culpa ha sido de Shizune, le pedí que me dijera números que generalmente traen suerte y ¿qué crees?, no acertó ni uno en la lotería. Por Dios Shizune, que vergüenza; sabiendo que estaba en juego el dinero de la aldea.

_Shizune hace un gesto; con intenciones de defender su persona, pero la Hokage le da una mirada que indica que le romperá la boca si intenta hablar._

Viejo: Bueno Tsunade, ya lo hecho, hecho está. Tienes tan sólo tres días (enfatiza con los dedos) para arreglar el problema que Shizune creó o de lo contrario; serás sacada de tu cargo y tendrás que pagar la deuda con la aldea o ir a prisión.

Tsunade: ¿A prisión yo? ¿Pero por qué yo, si ha sido culpa de Shizune?

_Ambos viejos ignoran la Hokage y se disponen a salir, no sin antes recalcar: "Tres días, Tsunade". Tsunade pone cara de ira, pero se retiene. La puerta se cierra y Tsunade grita como loca:_

Tsunade: ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Me cago en la hora que te pedí números Shizune.

Shizune: Pero no ha sido mi culpa. ¿Qué acaso no recuerda que usted es "LA GRAN PERDEDORA"? Simplemente con el nombre a quien se le ocurre jugar.

Tsunade: ¡Cállate y cierra la boca, Shizune!

Shizune: (murmura) Ni modo, ¿qué otra cosa puedo cerrar si el fin es callarme?

Tsunade: ¿Qué dijiste Shizune?

Shizune: Nada importante.

Tsunade: ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer? Tenemos que idear algo, ¡pero ya! Si no lo hacemos, nos espera la cárcel.

Shizune: ¿Nos? Nos me huele a grupo.

_La Hokage mira a Shizune con cara de demonio y repite:_

Tsunade: ¡Nos!

_Shizune traga saliva por efecto del miedo y luego contesta:_

Shizune: Bueno, he estado verificando varias posibles soluciones y una de las mejores parece ser la idea del director de turismo de Konoha.

_Tsunade un poco más calmada y esperanzada contesta:_

Tsunade: ¿Idea? ¿Y cuál es esa idea?

Shizune: Bueno, él me ha dicho que un famoso director de cine está buscando un lugar bonito, pero barato; para firmar su película.

Tsunade: ¿Y quién le ha dicho a ese directorcillo de porquería que Konoha es barato.

_Los ojos de Tsunade brillan con el símbolo de dinero en el centro de cada uno ($_$)._

Tsunade: De ese pendejo nos tenemos que aprovechar.

Shizune: Quinta, por favor. En la posición en la que estamos no podemos darnos el lujo de perder una posible fuente de ingreso.

Tsunade: ¡Está bien, está bien! Entonces te dejo encargada de todo el asunto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Tal como lo había prometido, Shizune se hizo cargo de todo lo relacionado con la película que pronto se filmaría en Konoha. Mientras tanto, la Hokage se había ido a beber unas cuantas copitas en un bar cercano a la aldea por dos razones: la primera, ella también necesitaba un poco de tiempo libre para despejarse; la segunda, beber en Konoha implicaba tener jodiendo encima a la prensa y a sus molestas preguntas sobre el presupuesto y la mala economía de la aldea. Eran las 10:00 a.m. y el ruido producido por unos constructores despierta a un personaje muy conocido en la aldea; entre otras cosas por su cabellera dorada y su problema (muchas veces confundido con amistad) de identidad sexual. Naruto se levanta de golpe, asustado._

Naruto: ¿Qué rayos es ese ruido?

_Naruto se dirige a una de las ventanas para ver de dónde provenía el sonido y a qué se debía tanto ruido. Soñoliento dice mientras camina: _

Naruto: ¿Qué demonios será ese ruido? ¿Se estará acabando el mundo? No, imposible. Los indios del occidente dijeron que eso sucedería en el 2012. Todavía me queda tiempo para foll… , digo jugar con mis amigos antes de arrepentirme de mis pecados.¿Será Sasuke? Quizás ha regresado para pedirme que volvamos a estar juntos.

_Los ojos de Naruto se llenan de brillo y esperanza al pronunciar la última oración. Naruto corre hacia la ventana; la abre de golpe para toparse con unos hombres que colocaban un enorme letrero frente a su ventana._

Naruto: (Grita) ¡Oigan! ¿Qué rayos es eso? ¿Qué no ven que ese letrero es enorme? Me tapará la claridad; eso sin añadir el hecho de que al medio día un rótulo de metal convertirá mi habitación en un infierno.

Obrero: Niño, no te quejes. Estamos hablando de tu felicidad contra la de cientos de habitantes.

Naruto: ¿Qué? ¿Qué puñetas quieres decir?

Obrero: Que lo que éste letrero anuncia cambiará el futuro de Konoha, acabará con la crisis porque generará cientos de empleos.

Naruto: ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

_La curiosidad comienza a atacar a Naturo; por lo que éste decide vestirse rápidamente con sus trapos habituales. Se dirige al comedor y se traga prácticamente de un sorbo una sopa fría que yacía en un plato sobre la mesa. Sale corriendo de la habitación desordenada a la que llamaba casa y se detiene frente al letrero. Naruto empieza a leer la propaganda:_

Naruto: No se pi… piiier… dan la gra… aan au… auuu…

_Shikamaru; quien pasaba por allí en respuesta a la propaganda, se acerca a Naruto y dice cuando le olle:_

Shikamaru: Audición, bestia. ¿Qué no te enseñaron a leer? ¿Irás a las audiciones?

Naruto: ¿Qué audiciones? ¿Estás hablándome de otro examen ninja?

Shikamaru: No, no hablo de exámenes. Además, no hay dinero para pagarnos a los ninjas encargados de ellos; por lo que los exámenes no se darán en mucho tiempo.

Naruto: ¿Entonces para que son esas estúpidas audiciones?

Shikamaru: Si serás bruto. El estúpido eres tú. Mira esto es lo que sucede. Un director de cine quiere grabar una película en Konoha y todos quieren participar o ayudar por que tienen buen billete. ¿Entiendes?

Naruto: Em… Sí… Este que…

Shikamaru: ¿No entendiste, verdad?

Naruto: ¡Claro que sí! Pero una pregunta. ¿Abra Ramen?

_Shikamaru respira profundo._

Shikamaru: (Cansado) ¿No has entendido una mierda, verdad? Mira, te lo pondré más fácil. Si vas a las audiciones y te escogen, podrías ganar mucho dinero y así comprar muchos empaques de las mierdas de sopas esas que tanto te gustan.

Naruto: (Emocionado) ¿En serio, Shikamaru? Por fa… no juegues conmigo.

Shikamaru: ¿Vienes o no?

Naruto: ¡Claro que sí! ¡Todo sea por la ramen, de veras!

_Después de varios minutos caminando, Naruto y Shikamaru llegan al lugar donde se llevarían a cabo las audiciones. El lugar estaba repleto. Frente a ellos observan un cartel que dice: " La saga más vista en el mundo regresa a la pantalla grande en 3D, la guerra de las aldeas galácticas". Otro cartel decía: "La mejor producción de Lucky Film regresa". Tanta gente junta había comenzado a cansar a Naruto. De Shikamaru ni se diga, pues cuando Naruto volteó para buscarlo; se topó con un chico tirado a lo lejos en el pastizal durmiendo. Naruto continúa caminando por el lugar y se topa con Jiraiya._

Naruto: ¿Sabio pervertido, que haces tú aquí?

Jiraiya: ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Si alguien debe estar aquí ese soy yo. ¿Sabes para que me han contratado?

Naruto: Bueno, yo… (Jiraiya le interrumpe.)

Jiraiya: Nada más y nada menos para que YO, Jiraiya, el gran sanin escriba un nuevo guion. ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Yo seré el guionista de la inolvidable guerra de las aldeas galácticas bajo tecnología 3D!

Naruto: (Aburrido) ¡Ajá!

_Naruto comienza a hacer una fila que pareció durar varios días y noches. Naruto estaba tan cansado que empezó a sentir envidia hacia Shikamaru, pues éste parecía poder dormir en cualquier lugar. Finalmente logra entrar a un área donde podía ver al director y las personas que intentaban conseguir un papel. _

Director: ¡Me encanta, simplemente me encanta! ¡Es idéntica! No se busque más. Tú actuarás bajo el nombre de Tenleia Skywalker.

_Tenten sale del lugar con una enorme sonrisa. Se acerca a sus compañeros y les dice:_

Tenten: ¡Neji, Lee, lo conseguí! Me han dado uno de los papeles más importantes.

Rock Lee: ¿En serio, Ten? ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Ahora la llama de la juventud… (lo interrumpe Tenten)

Tenten: Limítate Lee, ya todos conocemos la frasecita.

Neji: Sí, Lee, cierra la puta boca. Tus estupideces y las del sensei apestan.

_Naruto pide a una de las personas en la fila que le guarde el turno para poder ir a saludar a aquellos a los que con frecuencia llama amigos (aunque estos no tengan la mínima intención de relacionarse con él)._

Naruto: ¡Hola, chicos!

_Neji respira profundo y dice:_

Neji: Lo que faltaba.

Naruto: Veo que conseguiste un papel, Tenten.

Tenten: Sí, gracias a Dios. Ya me tenía loca estar desempleada por tanto tiempo y casi no tener ni para comer.

Naruto: Pues felicidades. Oye, espera un momento. ¿Has dicho que no tienes dinero para comer? Pero eso no debe ser problema. Cuando no tengan con que comer, vayan a casa de Neji; su clan es muy acaudalado.

Neji: (Furioso) ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no mejor se van a tu casa, pendejo?

Naruto: Ay, Neji que mal carácter. Necesitas un buen psicólogo, de veras. Además, estamos hablando de tus compañeros, tus amigos, tus casi hermanos… (lo interrumpe Neji)

Neji: ¡Cállate, Naruto! Sabes, sólo tengo una frase que decir: " ¡QUEEE SEEE JODAN!" Bueno, Tenten no, ella no cuenta. Ella puede ir a casa cuando quiera y para **LO QUE** **QUIERA. **

_Neji enfatiza lo último con un tono pervertido._

Naruto: Pues la verdad no te entiendo. Creo que eres demasiado genio para mí. Aunque raro sería una mejor palabra para definirte.

Neji: Que bueno que puedas definirme a mí, ya que tienes tantos problemas para definirte. Espera, un segundo. ¿Me has llamado raro? ¿Con qué cara se atreve a llamarme raro el más maricón de toda Konoha?

Naruto: ¡Yo no soy maricón! A mí em… em… me gustan las mujeres… em Sakura es un ejemplo.

Neji: ¡Ppfff! ¿Sakura? Sakura es un pretexto, un tape en la relación tuya y de Sasuke.

Naruto: (Grita enojado) ¡A Sasuke no lo metas en esto! ¡A mí dime lo que quieras, pero con Sasuke no te metas!

_Naruto se aproxima a Neji con intenciones de golpearle. Mientras que la reacción de Neji es colocarse en posición para atacarle los puntos de chakra._

Neji: ¡Yo digo lo que me dé la puta gana y de quién me dé la gana!

_Tenten se para en medio de ambos y grita:_

Tenten: ¡Cállense, ya basta!

_Ambos se detienen. Neji le dice a Naruto murmurando:_

Neji: Por tu culpa Tenten me ha mandado a callar. Eres un hijo de puta.

Naruto: Que mucho te gusta la palabrita.

Neji: ¿Y tú de qué hablas, pendejo? Me parezco a cierto personaje que no dejaba descansar la palabra "puñeta" en el doblaje español de la serie.

_En eso, Naruto ve a Kakashi sensei. Comienza a mover su mano para llamar la atención del maestro._

Naruto: (Grita) ¡Kakashi sensei, por aquí! ¡Aquí, soy yo, Naruto!

Kakashi retuerce los ojos y se acerca a los chicos.

Kakashi: ¡Hey, Naruto! ¿Cómo estás?

Naruto: Bien Kakashi, ¿y tú?

Kakashi: La verdad es que he estado mejor. Pero qué se le va a hacer, sin misiones tengo suerte de que al menos me hayan escogido para hacer de un personaje.

Tenten: ¿En serio sensei, y quién será usted?

Kakashi: Pues me dijeron algo de un Kenobi, creo. Sí, así es, seré Kakashi Kenobi.

Tenten: Eso es muy bueno.

_Un hombre se acerca al área donde el grupo se encontraba y dice:_

Hombre: ¡Próximo!

Neji: Mi turno.

_Neji se acerca al lugar donde se encontraba el director y se detiene frente a éste. Naruto sale corriendo en dirección a Neji, se para frente a él y señalándole con el dedo índice le dice:_

Naruto: (Grita) ¿Neji, tú a qué has venido a estas audiciones? Ya tienes suficiente dinero por pertenecer al clan Hyuga; aunque seas de la segunda rama. ¿Qué acaso no te basta ese dinero? Eres un tramposo.

_Neji mira a Naruto con cara de confusión, pero más tarde sus expresiones faciales fueron denotando ira. Naruto nota esto y se aleja un poco del chico Hyuga. Neji grita, olvidando por completo que el director está observando la situación._

Neji: ¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¿Y si es que simplemente quiero más, eh? ¡No te metas en mi vida!

Director: (Grita y aplaude) ¡Bravo, bravo! ¡Increíble! Konoha realmente tiene talento. No puedo creerlo. Es simplemente perfecto. Estás contratado.

Naruto: (Emocionado) ¡Sí! ¡Sabia que lo conseguiría! ¡Naruto Uzumaki nunca se rinde, no señor! ¡Ese, ese es mi camino ninja! Señor director no se preocupe no lo defraudaré, de veras.

Director: Em, ¿por qué festejas tanto niño?

_Naruto para de bailar y su enorme sonrisa empieza a desvanecerse._

Naruto: (Avergonzado) Pues es que… es que usted lo acaba de decir.

Director: ¿Decir qué?

Naruto: Que… pues eso, que yo era perfecto, que me contrataba.

Director: Em, no me refería a ti. Me refería al… (Naruto le interrumpe)

Naruto: ¿Qué? ¡No me contrataste!

Director: Claro que no niño tonto, yo me refería al chico de (Neji se para derecho, con pose de triunfador) la cabellera de Rapunzel.

_La comparación con el personaje del cuento de niños impacta tanto a Neji que éste se ahoga con su propia saliva y comienza a toser._

Naruto: ¿Qué? ¿Eso? (Dice mientras señala a Neji)

Director: Desde luego. Este chico es increíble. ¡Me encanta! Es tan avaro, idéntico a su personaje.

Naruto: ¿Ah, sí, y cuál será?

Director: Su personaje será nada más y nada menos que … em, ¿Cómo te llamas crio?

Neji: Pues, Neji Hyuga.

Director: Perfecto, ese será tu nombre. Neji Solo.

Neji: ¿Solo? Pero yo no quería estar solito. ¿Me puede poner con Tenten?

_El director pone cara de espanto._

Director: Eh, Solo es tu apellido.

Neji: (Avergonzado) Ah… ok…

_Neji_ _sonríe levemente por el pasme. Para su suerte se escucha un sonido horrendo; por lo que todos voltean buscando de donde proviene. Naruto logra notar que se trataba de su compañera._

Naruto: (Feliz) ¡Sakura- chan!

Sakura voltea y al ver que todos le miran dice:

Sakura: Eh… perdón (y luego sonríe).

Director: ¿Señorita, se puede saber que ha pasado? ¿Por qué la mesa a su diestra se encuentra rota?

Sakura: (Un tanto asustada) Este… eh… pues le he dado un golpe. ¡Pero no ha sido muy fuerte, lo juro!

Director: ¿Y por qué lo has hecho, acaso ella te ha hecho algo?

_Sakura baja la cabeza y contesta: _

Sakura: Lo siento, no ha sido mi intención, lo juro. Es que no he podido contenerme cuando leí el guión y noté que solamente salgo una vez en escena.

Director: (Ríe a carcajadas) ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Me encanta, esta chica realmente me gusta! No te preocupes Princesa Sakura Amígdala, con esa fuerza de seguro te consigo otra cosa para hacer.

_Los ojos de Sakura se llenan de brillo por la felicidad._

Sakura: ¿En serio? Miles de gracias señor director.

_Sakura se aproxima al director, se agacha y comienza a besarle las manos en gesto de agradecimiento. El director se sorprende por esta acción y le dice mientras aleja sus manos de la boca de la ninja:_

Director: (Susurra) Tranquila, tranquila cariño que estamos en público. No te preocupes, ya podrás agradecérmelo en el camerino.

_El director le guiña un ojo a Sakura. Un montón de ideas (asquerosas para Sakura) le vienen a la cabeza. Sakura se levanta y mira al director con ira. El director se asusta y para evitar un final parecido al de la mesa le dice:_

Director: Me refiero a que no me gustan las muestras de agradecimiento en público, me hacen ver arrogante. ¡Je, je! ¡Qué cabecita la tuya! 

_Sakura se tranquiliza y se aleja del director._

Director: Bueno, bueno, ¿a qué están pendientes? ¡A trabajar, que continúen las audiciones!

_Naruto regresa a su posición en la fila. Siente un empujón y cuando voltea dispuesto a comenzar una disputa, se topa con Sai._

Naruto: ¿Sai, qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sai: ¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Serás idiota? Estamos hablando de las audiciones para la guerra de las aldeas galácticas en 3D.

_Los ojos de Sai brillan de la emoción. _

Sai: He leído todo lo que tiene que ver con esta película. Desde los libros y "comics" hasta los subtítulos de los video juegos. Lo he leído todo, y cuando te digo todo es todo. Es increíble, es mil veces mejor que los libros de cómo entender a tus estúpidos compañeros de grupo y todas esas estupideces de la amistad. ¿Por cierto, no sabes si ya repartieron todos los personajes principales?

Naruto: Yo que sé, sólo vine aquí para tener dinero y comprar Ramen.

_Se escucha la voz de un hombre decir:_

Hombre: Próximo en fila.

_El turno era de Naruto y éste se disponía a seguir al hombre cuando de pronto, siente que algo le detiene. Baja la cabeza y ve a Sai arrodillado y sujetándole del brazo. _

Naruto: ¿Qué demonios haces?

Sai: Por favor, Naruto – Kun déjame ir primero; te lo ruego. No sabes cuánto he esperado este momento. Necesito conseguir un personaje principal. Sé que tengo potencial.

_Naruto se dispone a continuar con su camino, pero Sai esta vez se aferra a él con las piernas para impedirle el movimiento._

Naruto: ¡Sai, por favor, ya basta!

Sai: ¡No! Por favor, Naruto. Merezco ser primero, esto es muy importante para mí.

Naruto: (Hastiado) ¡Qué deprimente! Adelántate, que diablos.

Sai se levanta del suelo, sacude su ropa y continúa caminando como si no hubiera pasado nada. Felizmente Sai se presenta ante el director:

Sai: Buenas, mi nombre es Sai. ¡He aquí su SaiKin Skywalker!

Director: Sí, claro como digas. Serás el clon número 38.

Sai: (Impresionado) ¿Qué? Pero… pero…

Director: Sí, Sí, de nada, de nada. Por favor chico muévete; estas estorbando el paso.

Sai: (Murmura) No puede ser. Pero tengo tanto potencial.


End file.
